


Friendly Interactions

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Men Nude Men (CMNM), Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Minute Man, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: They found out when Ricky gripped Henry’s thigh and made the poor man cum in his chair, surrounded by his best male friends.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Friendly Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get some freakin' stories done so I can publish an anthology of erotic works. Anxiety and world bullshit is kicking my ass.
> 
> Enjoy one of the stories~

They found out when Ricky gripped Henry’s thigh and made the poor man cum in his chair, surrounded by his best male friends.

They all laughed and it only made Henry’s orgasm last even longer. By the time his cock stopped twitching his jeans were dripping cum. It was soaked through and white droplets ran down the denim.

“Good thing you’re at my house,” Adrian teased and then threw a pair of ratty boxers and shorts at him, “Don’t want you to ruin my good clothes.”

Henry blushed and even more so when standing up caused him to moan loudly.

Another round of laughter from the other five men in the room. “Don’t cum again, Adrian just cleaned all his cum from the room.”

“Might as well help him get undressed,” Ricky joked roughly pulling down Henry’s pants.

Exposing Henry’s soaked through boxer-briefs that were pale enough to show every part of his cock and balls. His foreskin was pushed back and Henry, if he could speak or think, would have argued that’s why he came again. But all he could do was moan and blush watching his friends watch his cock jerk into a half hard achy painful mess of more cum. Which dripped onto the floor and across his thighs. It was the second best orgasm he had ever had, the first being the previous one.

“Well don’t make even more of a mess,” Adrian sighed and stood up to walk over.

Henry was frozen in place, still overloaded from his orgasm and the experience of being exposed.

Another moment later and his soaked with white fluid cock and balls were shown to all his male friends. It made his half hard dick jerk into a full erection.

“Oh shit, be careful, he might blow again!” Damien, who so far hadn’t spoken since Henry came the first time, jeered playfully.


End file.
